Tal-Bahar
The Tal-Bahar were originally humans but when Semum tried to corrupt them they were changed in the Tal-Bahar. They have the ability to live on land and in the sea as well. On land they look as all humans do, but as soon as water touches their skin, they turn into half-humans, half-fish, with the human upper body and a fish tail. They built many cities in the deep waters, and they often go to visit their relatives, the normal humans on land. History At the beginning of the world, even before they got their souls Harun and Semum were rivals, both hating the work of the other and always trying to corrupt it. And when the moment came to create their races, Harun created the Humans, and to them he gave the might of the choice so they could choose will they be good or bad. And soon his race inhibited all of Esrion, and all of the planes. None race was that numerous, but his men could not live long, mostly 100 years. And that was good so, for they would never become tired of this world and would enjoy their stay on it. But as time passed the humans started worshiping other Gods, some they feared and some they loved. No longer were they Haruns race, but Esrions race. Only one small nation of men who lived near the sea, remained loyal only to Harun, and them he loved above everything. And it was them who Semum wanted to corrupt. But he could not defeat Harun so near to the sea, and there was no way Harun would allow him to speak to them without a fight, so he visited Ernesa in her icy homeland, and he asked her to go to Haruns people and try to corrupt them. And so she did. In that time no one knew she was evil, and being Haruns younger sister made it even easier for her to approach them. And she promised them Gold, and might and immortality, if only they would start worshiping her, and stop worshiping Harun. Long had she played her games before she eventually succeeded. Haruns statue was replaced with hers and the people started worshiping her and not Harun. Sad and heartbroken Harun went to the Chambers of Creation, the birth place of all Gods, and he asked Zair Nahal to save his people, for if they were to fall, than nothing would remain untouched and the evil would conquer this world. Zair Nahal heard his plaids and he sent among them a prophet, who could see the future and he warned them that if they don't return to Harun they will vanquish among the rest of the people. And so they returned Haruns statue to her place allowing him to enter the city. Ernesa fled afraid of his vengeance. Harun decided to protect his people from the evils of this world and so he decided to change them. As long as they were on land they looked as all humans did although they could spit huge amounts of water and so they could put Semums fires off, but when water would touch their skin they would change and turn in to half men half fish. Beneath the seas they built many cities for in that time they were the only race beneath the water, and they would come on the surface only to fight against evil.The rest of the world called them Tal-Bahar the sea people. They wield mighty tridents and many of the sea beasts serve them. Category:Tal-Bahar Category:Races